<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He sees the End, but not Beginning. by toumi1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558872">He sees the End, but not Beginning.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumi1103/pseuds/toumi1103'>toumi1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumi1103/pseuds/toumi1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以兩人相遇相戀道分開為主的一系列小故事。<br/>發表順序並非依照故事內容的線性順序，可獨立閱讀，也可串連。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《1/1095》</p><p>在普莉亞停止呼吸的瞬間，一通電話打來，男人兜裡的手機嗡嗡震動，直至他按下通話鍵。<br/>
「資訊很少，我知道，但還是請幫我找出來，任何可能性都不要放過。」<br/>
掛斷電話，男人往前望去，已經看不見凱特與麥斯的身影。<br/>
把手機收起，槍隨意棄置在轎車後座，他知道隨後會有組織的人前來替他收拾善後，眼下他突然覺得茫然，遠望在夕暮時分的天空，他的確沒有朋友了，最重要的那個人已經離開他，徹底地離開了。</p><p> </p><p>皮鞋在石子上踩踏，發出刺耳的摩擦聲，他沿著馬路走遠，汽車從他旁邊呼嘯而過，遠處有個跟麥斯差不多大的孩子，手被媽媽牽著，正開心地用腳尖跳著舞前進，姿態輕盈且天真。<br/>
男人不禁想那個人也有過這樣純真的笑容嗎？他小時候是什麼樣子？來自什麼樣的家庭？是不是也曾經摸黑起早，騎著裝滿牛奶瓶跟報紙的腳踏車穿梭小鎮，賺取微薄收入？或是在家附近的雜誌店偷拿黃色書刊，拿去學校賣給同學？<br/>
此刻，男人發現自己對尼爾的認知實在太淺薄了。<br/>
他們之間沒有過去，沒有未來，僅存的現今卻又難以彌補這些缺失，宛如缺了一角的月亮，它終會圓滿，可在當下你卻知道它的缺角是無法用任何方法填補的。<br/>
他只知道尼爾是物理學碩士，喝伏特加，還有帶著像是守護符的紅繩銅錢。<br/>
僅只如此。<br/>
他倆的連繫薄弱得可憐。<br/>
他所能做的，就是往前追溯，能越早與尼爾相遇越好。<br/>
為此，他不惜動用一切人脈與資源，在英國境內尋找與尼爾有相同外貌特徵與條件經歷的人，無論花上多少時間他都樂意──一旦找到，他會逆行到極限的年份，而後在已知尼爾的時間線上順行。<br/>
他不知道這個決定需要花多少年才能達到，但他願意付出願意等，並窮盡一切找到他，就像他窮盡一切只為了替他擋下那顆致命的子彈，倒在洞穴裡、鐵門後。</p><p> </p><p>深色擦過遠方的天空，夜色降臨。<br/>
空氣中瀰漫著城市特有的氣味，複雜且多變，男人刻意繞過人多的地方，改走小巷，點點繁星逐漸清晰，在屋簷的遮蔽下抬頭仰望，男人向來不懂星群之美，只有尼爾能說上不少。<br/>
喀，喀，喀。<br/>
他走到一棟老舊的公寓面前停下，猶豫半晌後在隔壁的商店裡買了些薯片跟建怡可樂後才上樓，他往後的房子就在這裡，最終他仍是違背了對尼爾說過的話，回到英國的土地上。<br/>
「嘿，我不是因為她才回來的。」<br/>
男人低聲辯解。<br/>
他只是想在可能會發現尼爾的地方待著。</p><p> </p><p>拿出鑰匙打開位於二樓的房間，裡面只有基本家具，一個單人沙發、一個電視、一張床、一個衣櫃，等他走進房內，還得再加上一個寂寞的男人，組成一幅透著無法言說的鬱悶感的油畫。<br/>
他把東西放在桌上，脫掉外套跟上衣、褲子，只穿著內衣內褲，接著在沙發上坐下，拆開薯片配著可樂一吃就是半袋。</p><p>我不知道你這麼愛吃薯片。</p><p>耳邊響起尼爾的調侃，男人知道這是錯覺，卻仍咧開嘴笑了。<br/>
「這次，你什麼都會知道的，但你得先讓我找到，尼爾。」</p><p> </p><p>這一晚，他守著不曾響起的電話守了一晚，一無所獲。<br/>
而這僅僅是他等待的一千多個日子裡的一天罷了。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Room》</p>
<p>那個房間起先是灰藍色的。<br/>他坐落在倫敦市區，因為便宜，環境相對複雜，男人卻覺得再好不過。<br/>「我不想待在設備齊全、有人保護、杯子掉地上都會有全付武裝的部隊衝進來試圖用物理方式幫你排除假想危機的地方，這裡正好。」<br/>許多年後艾佛斯聽他這麼說後旋即哈哈大笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房間內部很簡單，毫無裝潢，像新生的胎兒那般赤裸。<br/>床板上只有床墊，沒有床單，男人睡覺只蓋衣服。<br/>衣櫃裡只有零星幾套套衣服，輪著穿，內褲的數量是相較之下更多的。<br/>單人沙發是二手品，布皮多處破損，男人不常使用它，因為每當他坐下去，重量會迫使一根鐵絲硬生生竄出，吃過一次悶虧後他每回要坐都特別小心。<br/>起先，這房間是沒有那台老電視的，是某一日隔壁的住戶拖欠房租，房東不是善類，過了拖欠期就讓人把那可憐的毒蟲好好「料理」了，這台電視是某日他回來時就看見他在門口，還貼著一張寫有「不要就扔了」的字條。<br/>男人心想要搬下一樓扔棄也麻煩，就收下自用，除去只能看特定幾個頻道，時不時還抽風等缺點，它對男人來說是安慰劑般的存在。<br/>「有時候聽那個沙沙聲，會比較好睡，我是指，僅次於喝酒。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在起初的一千多天裡，男人就在這樣的房裡度過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你就不能買套床單？」<br/>「沒必要，一樣能睡。」<br/>尼爾對此嗤之以鼻，隔天就提著兩套床單跟夏冬各一的棉被上門，即使對上頭稍嫌可愛的顏色與圖案感冒，男人還是縱容尼爾替他換上。<br/>「還行吧！另一套也是一樣的！」<br/>男人盯著那床藍白條紋為底、且有一隻隻寫實獾圖案的床鋪，默默點了點頭。<br/>當晚，他們就在那上頭做愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>衣櫃裡的衣服並沒有爆炸性地增加，尼爾在這方面干涉欲不強，唯有內褲他堅持換成更寬鬆的款式。<br/>「更方便，你知道的吧？」<br/>男人的回應是拿剛被他脫掉的內褲扔他，換回對方爽朗的笑聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沙發跟電視則直接換新。<br/>尼爾喜歡在閒暇時候到二手市集閒晃，長期耳濡目染下對於好東西極其敏銳，如今出現在男人房裡的三人座沙發跟大電視就是這樣來的，甚至只花了市價四成的錢。<br/>「瞧，省下的錢就該拿來犒賞自己！」<br/>男人看著自己面前大啖丁骨牛排的尼爾只是笑，這間餐廳他們一直都負擔得起，只是基於某種特殊的原因，他們決定在特殊的日子才造訪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如今，那個房間完全不一樣了。<br/>舖著藍白或紅白床單的床鋪溫暖又柔軟，冬日早晨容易使他們貪睡到中午。<br/>重新漆上酒紅顏色的衣櫃因為得承載兩人份的衣服，終於在第五年被換成同色但更大的款式。<br/>三人座沙發是讓人放鬆的深黃色，跟鵝黃色的壁紙、舖在木紋地板上的淺綠色地毯構成一幅完美的圖畫，尼爾喜歡烹飪，於是房間裡常常彌漫食物香氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人就在這溫暖的房間裡跟尼爾一起度過兩千多個日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人一眼就發現房裡多了樣東西。<br/>餐桌旁的木架子，原本是拿來擺放各種調味料與餐具的地方，因為數量多，視覺上難免擁擠，如今那些餐具都被妥善收進容器裡，調味料罐從無聊的基本款換成可愛的動物造型，且數量驟減，幾盆小盆栽與罐子交替擺放。<br/>「看來你今天大豐收。」<br/>「什麼？噢！」尼爾從陽台走進，淡淡的菸味撩撥著男人的嗅覺，隨後的吻則是實質意義的挑逗，「那是艾佛斯給的。」<br/>「艾佛斯？」男人好奇地挑眉。<br/>「說是他媽媽買的，他不喜歡，就給我了，我想家裡能用。」<br/>「……挺好，今晚吃些什麼？還是你想出門吃些特色小吃？」男人把盆栽放回原位，心底默默盤算著。<br/>「炸魚薯條？」<br/>「英國又不是只有這個食物是能吃的。」男人苦笑著捏他鼻子，「我看杜佛里街中午開始就很熱鬧，剛剛回來還被塞了傳單，喏。」<br/>「異國美食？嘿，我們走。」<br/>尼爾一向喜歡嚐鮮，況且能跟男人一起度過，不管在哪、以什麼方式他都喜歡。<br/>他一向是個比男人更懂得珍惜的存在，那宛如基因，自出生就刻在他的靈魂上。<br/>「嘿，你說艾佛斯還給了你什麼？」<br/>他與尼爾並肩走在飄散著各種美食香味的街道上，只覺得自己的人生從未如此刻這般滿足，他的生命、他的靈魂，甚至他的一切，都在塵埃落定時給了尼爾一半，他則一直殘缺直到尋回尼爾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔天，男人在尼爾去大學上課的時候打給艾佛斯。<br/>「老地方見。」<br/>「知道了。」<br/>兩人之間的默契不需要言語。<br/>半小時後，兩人一起出現在組織管理的港口，男人先到，艾佛斯稍晚，還抱著一小盒東西。<br/>「都在這？」<br/>「你檢查一下。」<br/>男人接過箱子，沒真的打開細看，而是直接走近早已停靠在港邊的船隻，那是他下令讓艾佛斯打造的逆轉船艙，除了他倆外無人知曉這個船艙的真實用途。男人開門走進，逕自走到一張木製桌椅邊，把盒子裡的動物調味罐跟盆栽放上櫃子，原本的則取下扔進桌子抽屜裡，打算改日在來收拾。<br/>艾佛斯站在門邊，靜靜看著男人把東西擺好，又把床單給換了，換成紅白條紋，再把桌子上的薯片拿起，換上新的，期間男人未曾說話，直到他把一切都收拾妥當。<br/>「……好了。」<br/>艾佛斯先行轉身離開船艙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人慢了兩步跟上，卻在離開前轉頭看了一下船艙內，銳利的眼神正在確認此處是否與半小時前看到的景象一致，都有張舖著紅白條紋床單的床鋪，能裝下兩人份衣物的大型衣櫃，深黃色的三人座沙發上有個橘色的抱枕，桌上則有兩包薯片。<br/>等一切確認完畢，他關上門，放下隔絕室內與室外的特製塑膠簾幕，與在外頭等待的艾佛斯四目相接。<br/>「謝了，兄弟。」男人啞著嗓音說。<br/>艾佛斯沒有回應，只是遞給他一根菸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甲板上，兩個男人都明白這舉動有多傻，但……卻無法停止，只是想讓尼爾在漫長的日子裡不至於那麼難受，還能在像是有兩人生活記憶的環境裡，慢慢的、慢慢的，等待……</p>
<p>END</p>
<p>設定是主角在一開始就盤算好了，把船艙裡的樣子跟他們住的地方布置的一模一樣，就是為了讓尼爾在逆行等待的時候能有點心靈上的慰藉，起碼想起主角的時候還能在實質上沒有但感性上曾一起待過的床上躺一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunshine, Snow, and We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>●本篇章有R18情結<br/>
●尼爾左<br/>
●可接受者再往下看</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>今年是個罕見的雪白倫敦。<br/>
三天前，氣象預報用一種歡快且興奮的語氣說今年或許能過個實質意義上的聖誕節，雪白聖誕，而不是人工製成的虛假。<br/>
噢，一個試過逆轉時間並且為了等待與誰共度的人，當然比誰都明白真實的可貴──男人想跟任何一個願意聽且相信的人說。<br/>
「嘿，別跟我說，我不想聽。」艾佛斯專注在櫥窗裡的烤全雞跟拇指餡餅，用有點不耐煩的態度說，他甚至沒有回頭。男人挑起眉。<br/>
「你不會──」<br/>
「當你有個因為你沒買到聖誕烤雞，甚至連用拇指餡餅當甜點結束完美假期都沒有而對你發火的老媽？是的，你會。」艾佛斯說這些話的時候毫無情緒。<br/>
「行，我想我會喜歡你的母親。」<br/>
男人笑著看艾佛斯掏錢結帳，並試圖跟銷售小姐在粉紅色的蛋糕刀上討價還價，男人始終沒搞懂這種家庭的感覺是什麼，所以也沒有興致參與，感覺窗外有些許異樣，定睛一看才發現是珍稀的貴客到來。<br/>
「下雪了！」<br/>
「哇，真稀罕哪。」相較於女孩們，端著剛從咖啡機擠出的濃稠苦澀液體遞給男人，禮貌性預祝他「享用愉快」的男人則淡定許多。<br/>
「這有什麼？挪威那裡陽光才稀罕。」<br/>
男人接過咖啡走到店外，艾佛斯仍在說服銷售小姐別把那朵粉紅色的蝴蝶結一起放進袋子裡<br/>
──「這可是聖誕節，天殺的，聖誕節不是粉紅色！」──還因為過度激動而雙頰脹紅，但男人想他可愛的屬下也許寧可在這兒爭得臉紅脖子粗，也好過看他母親用這種姿態對他行使來自親人的暴行。<br/>
「我先回去了，替我跟你母親問好。」<br/>
「相信我，她會一直很好，跟她永不射偏的飛刀一樣好。」「哇喔。」男人咧嘴笑了，聽起來艾佛斯能在這裡抗拒粉紅色蛋糕刀是件特別幸運的事。<br/>
手裡握著咖啡杯，從一對正熱切討論晚餐要不要多加一道週日烤肉的夫妻身邊經過，不禁咧嘴微笑。<br/>
他對節日不熱衷，卻有個對生活充滿熱情的伴侶。<br/>
寒風撲面，氣溫很低，為了不讓咖啡冷掉只能往外套裡塞，回到家前沒忘了多買幾包薯片回去囤著，做料理或單純嗑牙都好用。<br/>
踏著樓梯上二樓，正要用鑰匙開門，他卻聽見有些異響從屋裡傳出，不禁皺著眉把咖啡往樓梯扶握處放，順勢拔出腰間的槍，上膛，男人是經歷過專業訓練的前CIA探員，此時眼神銳利如鷹，渾身肌肉緊繃，扣著板機的手指穩定如石，一旦門後的人被他判定為敵人，子彈就能輕易要了對方的命。一步，兩步，貼著門板，男人謹慎地調整吐息，單手持槍，另隻手握著門把，深吸氣，接著迅速轉開、槍口對準──<br/>
「嘿，回來啦，正好趕上烤牛肉出爐，你會想加點蜂蜜還是──噢！」<br/>
槍口對準的目標，是尼爾。<br/>
他穿著格紋襯衫、貼身牛仔褲，剛從外頭回來的樣子，他的髮絲緊緊貼在額前，無法分辨是因為汗水或是雪花融化所致，因為解了三顆扣子而裸露在外的胸膛上有一層薄汗，捲到手臂以上的袖子讓肌肉無所遁形，相較同齡的男孩，他顯然過於精壯了。他瞪著那把上膛的手槍三秒，接著自然地舉起雙手。<br/>
「我需要貼著牆讓你搜身嗎，警官？」<br/>
「你為什麼能進來？」男人瞬間鬆懈，鎖上手槍保險栓插回腰間，沒忘了把咖啡一起帶進屋裡，「我不記得我有給你鑰匙。」<br/>
「得了，我是個高明的鎖匠，哪需要鑰匙？」<br/>
尼爾笑著走近男人，接過他手中尚有微溫的咖啡杯往桌上放，另隻手順勢貼著他的後腦勺，在這個空間裡隨時隨地都能接吻是尼爾帶來的習慣，這個如陽光般燦爛且溫暖的男孩就像灑進以藍色為主色調的橘紅熱線，有了他，男人才是完整的。「上哪了？你身上有甜甜的味道。」尼爾笑著輕舔他的鼻尖。<br/>
「陪艾佛斯買蛋糕去了，他那個厲害的老媽，真該召進組織裡。」<br/>
男人脫下外套、手套、圍巾跟皮鞋、襪子，待在尼爾身邊他向來不需要其他外物保暖身體。<br/>
「就是你常說的那個艾佛斯？真該見一見，老讓你掛在嘴上的肯定都是厲害角色，你說他能不能跟我對打超過三分鐘？」<br/>
男人心想，也許每個在格鬥技上有基礎成就的男孩都習慣用拳頭來認識跟他同性別的物種。<br/>
「我想不會。」男人平淡得說，「搞不好連一分鐘都撐不了。」「別以為我聽不出來你指的是我不是他。」<br/>
兩人哈哈大笑。<br/>
以往只有薯片跟建怡可樂的餐桌上如今格外豐盛，尼爾像是急於把過去每個他們沒能來得及相遇好共度的聖誕料理都端上桌一般，烤箱裡甚至還有派正在烤，男人猜想或許是雞肉口味？或是蘑菇？那香味可真誘人。<br/>
「你會想跟我分享今晚的計劃嗎？」他靠近尼爾，從身後摟著他。<br/>
「噢，我以為你會知道。」尼爾捏起一小塊烤馬鈴薯送進身後男人的嘴裡，指尖與雙脣相觸，感受特別奇妙，但尼爾喜歡這種感覺，露出饜足的微笑，「吃頓飯，看場電影，依偎在一起。」男人邊聽邊笑。<br/>
「聽起來很不像你，我以為你的計劃是在床上度過一整晚。」<br/>
「事實上，這是我的備案，你知道的，在上一次酒吧的那個瘋狂夜晚之後，我決定還是把我最想要的那個活動當成備案，不過放心，我彈性很大，會看你的身體狀況決定激烈程度或次數，你會想討論這件事嗎？我自認是個體貼的英國紳士，絕不專制。」<br/>
「噢，閉嘴吧。」<br/>
男人才不相信他會那麼安分。<br/>
尼爾就喜歡他聽用這種無奈又寵溺的語氣對自己說話，這讓他覺得自己是那麼重要，是男人願意捧在掌心上護著的珍貴之最。「對了，謝謝你的咖啡，我正需要。」<br/>
「嗯哼。」<br/>
男人把臉貼在他的肩膀上輕輕磨蹭，刻意不去想距離那個命運點還剩下多少時間，在經歷過太多之後他只剩下「珍惜每一刻」的念頭，且隨著與尼爾相處越久就越強烈，儘管他明白那一天始終會來。<br/>
發生過的，就已經發生了。<br/>
幸好，他還能在僅存的時間裡盡可能地告訴他，關於那些還沒發生的、跟已經發生的事情所代表的意義。<br/>
「嘿，聖誕快樂。」尼爾笑著說。<br/>
「……快樂。」男人也笑了，並主動親吻他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾佛斯曾說過，英國有兩件事情不可信。<br/>
一是英國研究，二是英國報導。<br/>
可男人覺得還得再加上一個──<br/>
說自己是紳士的英國男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚飯的配餐酒，尼爾挑選了以櫻桃為主要成分的紅酒，微酸的李子與醇厚的木桶香味很好地襯托出櫻桃的醇香，配烤牛肉吃是上上選。<br/>
「哪挑的酒？」<br/>
「嗯？我亂挑的，你知道，直覺！」尼爾用手指輕戳太陽穴說。<br/>
「最好是。」<br/>
男人淺酌一口，牛肉特有的腥味一半被烹調手段與調味料去除了，餘下一半則與酒精起了絕佳作用，肉被咀嚼時鮮甜的汁液充斥口腔，尼爾的手藝出乎男人意料。<br/>
「你的表情告訴我你喜歡。」尼爾得意地說。<br/>
「是嗎？或許這是討厭的意思。」<br/>
「最好是。」尼爾哈哈大笑。<br/>
餐後，尼爾拿出一個有雙掌大小的蛋糕，貼滿巧克力與杏仁薄片、只用少許奶油點綴，並在上面插了個聖誕節快樂旗子，不刻意堆砌過節氣氛很合男人胃口，出於某種原因，他始終無法投入或沉溺在過節氣氛中，若不是艾佛斯有個剽悍老媽，或許他們會在這種日子相約去鍛鍊。<br/>
蛋糕本身不甜，甚至偏苦，是男人偏好的口味，剛吃進嘴裡，眼前就浮現尼爾趴在料理台上，小心翼翼地測量糖分重量，加得多了便苦笑著用茶匙舀出，撒在一旁的蛋塔上方而後一口吃掉，那雙纖細且平穩的手與世界上所有的美好與奇蹟皆有所聯繫。<br/>
「我猜你不會想加點鮮奶油？」<br/>
尼爾從餐桌上用來擺放各色調味料的架子上拿起一個手掌大小的擠花袋，當它第一次出現在餐桌上時男人還以為是尼爾不小心把房間裡的東西落在餐桌上了，當他用自認為相當委婉且同理的語言告知後被尼爾狠狠笑了好幾個周末。<br/>
「平常的話，是的，不過……」男人裝模作樣地把蛋糕盤往前推，「偶爾一次，有何不可？」<br/>
尼爾咧開嘴笑，左手握住右手腕，在蛋糕上靈巧地擠出一朵花。<br/>
「嗯哼。」<br/>
低沉的輕哼聲聽在青年耳裡是寵溺般的縱容，另一朵花隨之綻放，他笑得越發開懷，不小心晃了一下手，第三朵花有一半落到還捏著盤子邊緣的手上，潔白的蓬鬆奶油與黝黑的膚色形成鮮明的對比，宛如深夜時分，一株綻放在深不見底池塘中央的鮮花，無論那朵花叫什麼都會引人駐足觀賞。<br/>
「噢，我的錯。」<br/>
「這種時候都要分對錯嗎？不過就是點奶油。」男人笑著把沾到奶油的部分放進嘴裡吸吮。<br/>
這畫面對尼爾來說實在過於香豔了點。<br/>
男人的舌頭是粉紅色的，從與膚色相比較紅潤、卻仍比尼爾而言更加黝黑的雙唇中悄悄探出，尼爾的視線聚焦在對方的舌尖，當奶白色的蓬鬆膏狀物被微微翹起的前端撈起，男人因專注凝視而微微瞇起的雙眼在某種情境下也可被解讀成沉淪，尼爾曾經在酒吧的那個晚上看過，卻因為光線過於昏暗、且不是在能讓兩人安心的場所而無法好好欣賞，尼爾一直想要再看一次，卻不料是在這種時候、這種場合與氣氛下看見。<br/>
奶油被性感的厚唇包夾後慢慢消失，唇瓣因為含著吞嚥的動作而有的細微動作格外引人遐想，尼爾下意識蓋住男人擱在桌上的手，指腹在突起的指節之間輕輕按壓，另隻手則把還在男人嘴邊、還殘留少許雪白的手腕握住並往自己的方向拉，相較之下更加粉嫩的舌頭在手指上舔舐，下一秒雙唇像是吸吮巧克力棒那般噘起，用比男人更加情色且刻意的方式佔有殘留的甜膩。<br/>
「我該說一點也不意外嗎？」男人哼笑著說。<br/>
「用我的話說，就是調整一下節目流程……」在發現對方沒有任何抗拒，甚至是以近乎寵溺的姿態默許後，一臉得意的青年越過桌子吻住男人的唇，帶著奶油甜味的吻在每一次短暫分開數秒又連接的動作中愈發濃烈。<br/>
「唔。」<br/>
「各位尊貴的先生女士，請容許我們因為不可抗力因素調整節目單順序，提前為你獻上壓軸表演……嗯……」<br/>
「原來這是你的壓軸？」男人邊笑邊回應他舌尖的挑逗，這並不難，尼爾的喜惡明顯到無法被任何東西所覆蓋或遮掩，任何有這種念頭並試圖實行的人終將鎩羽而歸。<br/>
「你知道的，主辦方有臨時更動的權力與義務……」<br/>
「呵。」<br/>
近似於詭辯的對話聽在男人耳裡像是裹了蜜，被強烈渴求所帶來的虛榮與滿足感像極了毒品，即便是意志力過分頑固堅強如他也無法不上癮。<br/>
尼爾以有點急促的姿態親吻他邊解開他的上衣扣子，呼吸紊亂，也許是受節日氣氛，或是糖分──「過量的糖跟酒精一樣讓人誤事。」尼爾曾說過──影響，他能感受到自己也迫切地想要尼爾，從身體深處湧出的燥熱與麻癢感極為熟悉，是每個夜晚被尼爾進入時會有的。<br/>
用男人的話來說，那是渴望毒品並終於吸食到把身體的空虛填滿的饜足感。<br/>
襯衫被解開三顆釦子，裸露在外的黝黑膚色閃著水光，尼爾的手掌能恰到好處地包覆住單邊予以愛撫，乳頭會在掌心中慢慢硬挺、突起，且顏色更深，像顆已經不能再擱置的熟透櫻桃，男人依憑本能挺起胸膛，主動尋求快感的姿態極其性感，是最能讓尼爾失去理智與自制力的興奮劑。<br/>
「唔！哈……」<br/>
男人粗喘著氣，看著對方把自己的乳尖含進嘴裡吸吮，眼神陶醉且狂亂，他也被這種情緒感染，理智在逐漸粗暴與依靠生理本能而有的熱吻中慢慢消散。<br/>
「好甜，有奶油的味道……」尼爾靈活的舌尖在乳頭邊緣不斷打轉畫圈，「我像不像奶油犬？」<br/>
「叫兩聲來聽聽？」男人被舔得胸膛都是唾液，熱氣吹撫引發陣陣顫慄，前兩天被上到腰軟後遲遲未好的痠痛感此時隨著熟悉的愛撫起了共鳴，不必觸摸就頻頻發顫。<br/>
「嗷。」<br/>
「嘶！你真咬啊、啊……」<br/>
尼爾的牙齒在敏感的乳尖上肆虐，且以此為中心往外擴張，男人花費大量時間鍛鍊，精實且極富彈性的胸膛是尼爾最喜歡親吻愛撫與蹂躪的地方之一。「你喜歡痛啊。」尼爾笑著在男人胸膛上留下一個個齒痕，「每次被我幹到快要射的時候都要我扯你的乳頭不是嗎？」<br/>
「很了解我，尼爾先生。」男人露出一抹近似於挑逗的魅惑表情，扣住仍在他胸前又舔又吸又咬的青年的下巴，「那麼我想你不會介意我今天當一回主導？畢竟要了解一個地方最好的方式，除了看書，就是請個當地的嚮導……」<br/>
他示意尼爾站起，並在他直起膝蓋挺起胸腰的時候把五根手指放在對方終於曬黑一點的鎖骨上靜止不動，隨著尼爾的動作，手指與肌膚間因為磨擦而生的異樣感受盡數化做名為「性」的勾引信號。<br/>
「尼爾先生，準備好一覽秘境風光了嗎？」<br/>
男人邊說，邊拉下尼爾褲子上的拉鍊。<br/>
＊<br/>
眼前的景象簡直不能更香豔了。<br/>
男人一反平常被動與矜持的姿態，不但主動含著尼爾的陰莖，還一邊愛撫自己，看著一向禁慾的男人如今被性慾支配，甚至為此而把手指探進等等要被尼爾進入並抽插的地方反覆搗弄，把下體弄得一片濕潤，「噗哧噗哧」的水聲隨著一次次抽插而變得劇烈，尼爾甚至能想像得到──黝黑的臀瓣被扒開，被迫露出的部分更為粉嫩一些，在手指一次次蹂躪後逐漸能看見少許肉色若隱若現，也許還會有已經被磨蹭到變成乳白色的潤滑液流出，先填滿穴口的皺褶，無法承載的則順著往下流躺，在椅面上流成一灘……<br/>
光是這點想像畫面，尼爾就忍不住溢出呻吟。<br/>
「專心點。」男人訓斥他，「跟訓練時候一樣，老是不專心，唔、嗯……」<br/>
尼爾心想有哪個男人能在被含著陰莖的狀態下專心，那只能是艾佛斯了。<br/>
「哈……嘶！」<br/>
徹底失去主導權的青年悄悄伸手掐著對方的胸膛愛撫，另隻手的手指則扣著男人的下巴，凝視著自己的性器沒入另一人的身體裡的體驗很奇特，身體總會不由自主地顫抖。<br/>
「啊！嗯……」<br/>
「唔。」<br/>
男人感覺到嘴裡的陰莖越挺越深入，於是皺起眉頭，舌尖在前端泌出精液的小孔上不斷舔舐，卻只是讓嘴裡不屬於自己的體液越來越多，並順著嘴角往下流。<br/>
「哈、啊嗯……好燙……那裡好癢。」<br/>
光是兩根手指已經無法滿足習慣被粗大肉棒狠狠貫穿操幹的後穴，一但肉穴抽搐吐出更多白濁液體，口腔就會跟著猛力一吸，尼爾好幾次差點直接射精。<br/>
「老天，爽死了……操！」尼爾低聲咒罵。<br/>
「想操我嗎？嗯？」<br/>
男人吐出性器，迷戀似的親吻數下後站起──這對他來說有一定程度上的困難，當兩腿間都是黏稠液體，身體不斷叫囂著那些不堪入耳的骯髒話語，像是渴望被粗暴對待以獲得最大快感與滿足似的──往牆上一趴，他無法用雙手掰開雙臀邀請尼爾操他，因為肌肉量的關係，他只能以單手操作，另隻手則扣著桌板，避免因為過猛的力道而踉蹌，或更糟──摔倒導致受傷。<br/>
「尼爾。」他啞著嗓音喊，「看見了嗎？這裡──」他翹高臀部，用有點難為情卻檔不住慾望驅使的口吻說：「快要忍不了了，想要你的東西狠狠插進來，操我──」<br/>
「你知道嗎，親愛的？」尼爾笑著把對方的臀瓣掰得更開，穴口抽搐的樣子盡收眼底，「你的Dirty Talk跟你這裡淫蕩流水期待被操的相比，可愛透了。」<br/>
「……囉嗦。」好不容易鼓起勇氣說一次的男人罵道。<br/>
「不過……」尼爾聽出了他的情緒，便笑著親吻他的後腰，並安撫似的哄他，「你說那些話的時候，臉紅的樣子……好性感，跟你要我把東西都射進去把你塞滿的時候一樣，讓人無法忍耐。」<br/>
男人的肩膀輕顫，顯然尼爾的目的已經達到了。<br/>
「真的好軟，都是水……」<br/>
尼爾心細，進入前沒忘了先用手指確認肉穴是否足夠柔軟，第一次時他倆都急，加上酒精催化，事後尼爾後悔極了，反而是男人安慰他似乎第一次總會有些意外，早發生比較好。<br/>
「嗯……啊……」男人強行忍住被異物挺進時必然會造訪的不適，並張大嘴巴吐氣，掐著臀瓣的手則改掐著尼爾的大腿，像是安撫又像是催促鼓勵，手指在肌肉上輕掐又放鬆的力道與頻率，確實讓因為肉穴太軟太濕又太緊緻而差點直接射精的青年冷靜不少。<br/>
「啊哈、好深……爽。」<br/>
男人艱難地站得更開，好讓尼爾能緊緊貼著他抽插，異樣與絲絲痛楚很快就被快敢所取代，男人仰起頭喘氣，並抓著陰莖摩擦，不但沉溺甚至主動尋求性愛刺激與快感的淫蕩姿態撩撥著尼爾，他皺起眉，左手從對方的胸側往前一摟，右手則扣著男人的腰側到大腿之間，接著用力收緊──<br/>
「啊！尼、爾！太深、操！啊！」<br/>
男人被緊緊扣著身體，毫無掙脫可能，只能任由尼爾的性器進出肉穴，不過幾下抽插，他就爽得腰間疲軟，無法挺起身體承受青年那幾乎沒有盡頭的精力與慾望。<br/>
「啊、嗯！天、尼爾，你的那根，為什麼更粗了、哈啊！」<br/>
男人快要喘不過氣來，同時尼爾還抓著他的乳尖拉扯扭轉，原先搭在腰間的手更往下伸，扣著大腿根部後用力往上，男人瞬間重心不穩，只能靠搭在牆上的手跟單腳撐著身體，同時尼爾的進攻更加猛烈，清脆的「啪啪」聲是肉體彼此用力碰撞的必然，而在不斷摩擦中被粗大的陰莖擠出穴口的液體，則連繫著兩人的軀體，黏滑的觸感讓男人叫得更放浪。<br/>
「哈啊──尼爾，尼爾，捏我的乳頭，用力扯到我射，尼爾！」<br/>
「嘶！」尼爾倒抽口氣，不得不承認男人實在性感過頭，他完全無法招架，只能如他所願，玩弄他的乳尖，像是要掐出奶來一樣。<br/>
「媽呀，爽……」<br/>
男人覺得眼前的東西都在晃動，他的理智也逐漸飄失，只能感覺到尼爾的東西進出，與掐得他乳尖變色、又痛又爽的刺激，主動愛撫肉穴並口吐調情話的羞恥感在這個時候炸裂，他猛地收緊肉穴，並緊緊咬住下唇──<br/>
「射、射了、啊！」<br/>
有東西流進來了。<br/>
這個認知讓男人瞬間情慾高漲，下一秒他也射了，白濁的精液在空中畫出一條圓弧後射在牆壁上，他黝黑的肉棒則隨著高潮感退去而慢慢疲軟下來。<br/>
「哈、哈啊……」<br/>
尼爾緊緊抱住男人，喘氣時吐出的熱氣都噴在男人的頸窩，少許像微風一樣輕撫過他的乳頭，男人忍不住一縮身體，腦袋已經無法承受更多快感了。<br/>
「尼爾、尼爾……」<br/>
高潮過後不斷低喃青年名字是男人的習慣，每回這種時候尼爾總是格外愉悅，覺得自己是被對方放在心上念著想著的。<br/>
「我在。」<br/>
他沉穩地在男人耳邊低語，並撐著對方的身體，維持著還插在對方身體裡的姿勢坐回椅子上，尼爾年輕，只去一回就滿足是不可能的。<br/>
待男人稍稍恢復點精神，尼爾再度往他體內敏感處插，這回，男人已經沒了顧忌，坐在尼爾腿上被進出，發出了今晚最淫蕩的呻吟與最甜蜜深情的呼喚。<br/>
「尼爾──」<br/>
＊<br/>
隔天，兩人睡到了中午過後才轉醒，男人當然是渾身痠痛，如果不是平常就有在鍛鍊身體，只怕連下床都沒辦法。<br/>
而那個造成這一局面的始作俑者，則渾身赤裸地坐在床邊，用手掰下一小塊昨晚剩下的蛋糕送進男人嘴裡。<br/>
「各位尊貴的先生女士，現在，請欣賞我們為您準備的壓軸大戲──」<br/>
「得了，都散場了。」<br/>
兩人相視一笑，在對方眼裡他們都看見了專屬於情侶的甜蜜，與天能組織、世界陰謀、熵與距今還有些距離的薩托與演算器都毫無關連，只存在伴侶眼神中的獨特情感。<br/>
窗外，白色的雪花緩緩飄落，今年是個罕見的雪白聖誕，倫敦都被上了色，他們則在生著爐火、溫暖至極的房間裡，一人看書、一人在旁撒嬌搗亂，只能用兩個字形容此景。<br/>
愜意。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 《Wheeler》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那房間裡度過的頭一個三百六十五天，男人是壓抑且沉悶的，像頭獨自行動的黑兀鷹，承載的悲痛與哀傷之重讓他再也無法飛翔。<br/>
他變得愈發沉默，一旦沒有電話打來，他能一個月都不開口說話。<br/>
轉角咖啡廳的打工女孩是這一年中少數聽過他說話的人。</p><p> </p><p>「他的聲音很好聽！」女孩曾在某次掛上電話，邊替男人做份量加大的番茄牛肉三明治時跟其他打工的人分享。<br/>
「妳說斜對面二樓那個黑人？留著性格落腮鬍，眼神深邃像黑曜石，每次都穿內衣長褲來拿餐點，有點像法蘭克‧盧卡斯的？」紅髮女孩這麼說的時候眼中充滿神采，像是提及的不是某個演員或陌生男人，而是她自己的男朋友。<br/>
「妳的癖好真的很奇怪。」她邊說邊把切片番茄往生菜上放。<br/>
「妳是說《美國黑幫》還是丹佐‧華盛頓？」<br/>
「是妳居然希望未來的男友或老公是個毒梟！」女孩吼道。<br/>
「嘿！我那是有理想！不對，重點不是我老公或男朋友，而是那個男人不該是個啞巴嗎？」<br/>
「啞巴怎麼用電話訂三明治？」<br/>
「嗯，方法很多，也許他是個懂摩斯密碼的前任軍人，或是秘密部隊成員？或者更好，是個大毒梟！」<br/>
紅髮女孩一副想請纓以後負責配送男人一切點餐的樣子，讓算好時間來取餐的男人露出苦笑，沒想過自己在他人眼中是這樣的形象，並自嘲或許大毒梟已經是美譽了，起碼是個混得好能風生水起的人物。<br/>
比起軍火商要好多了。男人想。<br/>
這時，接電話的女孩留意到他，用眼神制止紅髮女孩後把餐點包好走到店外交給他，在他盯著那杯咖啡出神時小聲說「免費招待，聽說卡布奇諾能讓心情愉快」。<br/>
男人沉吟半晌，問：「我看起來很不愉快？」<br/>
女孩愣了一下，輕咬下唇思考，生怕自己魯莽的發言會傷了這個好客人，而天知道好客人就跟雪白倫敦一般難求。<br/>
「……抱歉，別想了。」男人笑了幾聲就要離開。<br/>
「那個！」女孩急了，拱著肩膀並用雙手壓住胸口，幾次深呼吸後終於鼓起勇氣說：「如果你能愉快點，我想會很迷人的！」<br/>
男人停下腳步，看著這個身材纖瘦且衣著單薄的女孩，那張因緊張與寒冷而脹紅的臉龐是男人的生命中極少，甚至未曾出現過的青春象徵。<br/>
「你是很少見的好客人，打電話來總是有禮貌地說『麻煩妳』，掛電話前也會說『謝謝』，還是唯一一個不會打來罵我忘了放糖漿的客人……」<br/>
「天殺的糖漿。」男人笑著罵道，見女孩的表情有些僵硬，連忙補充，「我是指，糖分攝取太多不見得是好事。」<br/>
「噢，我老是手忙腳亂的，有時候也會被罵怎麼連張餐巾紙都沒有。」女孩堅強地笑了，「所以，你是難得的好客人，如果能開心一點，不要總是露出少了一半靈魂的憂傷眼神就更好了。」<br/>
男人聽了她的話，先是沉默，任由冷風吹撫全身，與被黃沙包圍的灼熱感完全相反，產生的絕望感卻毫無二致。<br/>
「妳的觀察力很敏銳。」男人讚了一聲，「可以的話，我認為妳能在更好的地方發揮所長，而不是在這間小店裡。」<br/>
沒等她回過神來，男人就離開了，在走到馬路另一邊時還能聽見有人喊疑似是女孩的名字「<strong>惠勒</strong>」，這兩個字竄進耳裡的瞬間，男人先是錯愕，而後不禁好奇那種小店能有多大的事情，能喊得像著火那麼緊急。<br/>
是命運呢。他想。</p><p> </p><p>男人踩著沉重的步伐回到家裡，在開門前留意到隔壁門口放了一個高到小腿肚的箱子，但隔壁向來是間空房。<br/>
像少了一半的靈魂。<br/>
男人咀嚼著食物，佩服著那女孩的聰慧，看起來十多來歲至多二十，卻能有一雙看透世事的眼眸，不是經歷太多，就是天妒英才，老天不想讓這個女孩有個太開心的青春時期。<br/>
「世界沒停下來啊。」他喝下那杯據說能讓心情好些的卡布奇諾，心底的空落感卻無法光靠這一小杯甜飲就得到滿足，能辦到這一點的只有一個人，可那個人至今仍未現身，連在何方都未知。<br/>
天能組織不是在過去，而是在未來創立的。<br/>
普莉亞的話如今聽來格外可信，既然他是籌畫一切的主人翁，那麼天能組織勢必是在他找到尼爾前創立的，否則他與尼爾一起經歷過、那些「保證會喜歡的」事情就無從發生了。<br/>
發生過的，始終會發生。<br/>
男人一口三明治一口卡布奇諾，迅速解決了飢餓感，接著他走到窗邊，看著斜對角的店家，還有那個未來註定會成為自己手下與同伴的年輕惠勒，心底有些念頭慢慢產生，而他則不慌不忙地任由想法遊走與擴散，無論多麼荒誕可笑甚至於不可能。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>咚。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>此時，隔著一面牆的隔壁房間傳來聲響，重物落地、摩擦與挪動的聲音不絕於耳，男人心想不知道隔壁搬來的人是誰，一邊拿出手機，抱持著或許會有未接來電的希望，然而他最不陌生的就是落空。<br/>
世界始終都在往前，無論是環境，或人。<br/>
男人輕吐口氣，頭一次認真地思索那個從尼爾、普莉亞與艾佛斯口中吐出的「天能組織」該如何從零開始，他仍毫無頭緒，但無妨，他願意試著出手，把每個可能性都握在手上，再試著放掉。<br/>
「只有你，別想。」<br/>
只有尼爾，他用盡全力也不會放掉。<br/>
那天，是他在這個灰藍色的房間裡度過，沒有尼爾的第三百七十二天。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 《Ives》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Ives》<br/>男人不是多愁善感到會頻繁作夢的體質。<br/>他往往能在極短的時間陷入深度睡眠，身體會以常人難以理解的速度快速驅逐疲勞與修復身體組織，因此他只需要在一天內睡上一到兩個小時就足夠他人的八個小時睡眠，優點很顯著，可缺點也同樣致命。<br/>比如，若在這段時間內被外力強制吵醒，那即使男人已經睡了一個小時又五十分也會被迫前功盡棄。<br/>不幸的是，自從隔壁住戶搬來後，男人天天都處於「前功盡棄」的狀態，彷彿故意與他作對，無論他如何調整、更動時間，總是會在睡眠時候被陣陣碰撞聲吵醒，搞得他對牆壁撞擊聲異常敏感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>砰。<br/>男人猛地睜眼，興起的情緒並不是憤怒或不滿，也不是連續七天都睡不好的委屈，事實上，男人已經許久沒有情緒可言了。<br/>男人心想，根據那名也許叫做「惠勒」──在尚未真正確認她的姓名前，男人都不會真正用這個名字稱呼她──的女孩所說的，他缺失了的那一半，肯定也包括了一切積極面對生活與未來的情緒。<br/>他從床上坐起，當成棉被蓋在胸前的外套因而滑落，掉到地上時發出一聲沉悶的撞擊，光是跟牆壁撞擊聲只有四成相似就能引發身體不適的記憶，男人實在頭疼，只得撥通對面店家的電話，用比平常更加低沉且無力的嗓音點了份三明治。<br/>「再給我一杯雙倍濃縮。」<br/>聽接電話的小姐沉吟好久沒回話，男人心想她應該是在斟酌用詞，跟前幾天在門口那場對話時一樣，也許臉頰還因此而脹紅，引來那位紅髮女孩的好奇──<br/>「惠勒，又是那位先生？給我……」<br/>「不行，莎曼珊，我不會讓妳繼續活在不切實際的夢想裡，放手──先生，我知道了，一樣加杯雙倍濃縮，再見！」<br/>電話瞬間被掛斷，男人聽著規律的嘟嘟聲露出笑容，可他像是跟這種情緒分別得太久因而感到陌生，以至於看起來更像是因為神經麻痺無法自控的樣子。<br/>砰。<br/>這次的撞擊較重，男人因背靠著牆而顫了一下。<br/>究竟是搬來了一個怎麼樣的人呢？男人回想，自己似乎從未看到過隔壁的住戶進出，無論是去對面的店裡拿取餐點，或是到附近大學的物理系碩士班旁聽之前與之後，隔壁的人像是不用吃東西，男人也從未在最近的洗衣店裡看過他。<br/>原本以為遲早會習慣的，或是對方會有停止製造噪音與強力撞擊的時候，可顯然男人想得太樂觀了，這場耐性與精神的較量不存在兩敗俱傷，而他顯然得到死神較多眷顧。<br/>得與他說清楚。<br/>男人吐口長氣，竟無法分辨是腦袋或身體更遲緩些，等到二十多分鐘過去，他猜想那個女孩該開始擔心自己為什麼還沒有出現在店裡，以往他總是掐準十五分鐘到。<br/>當腳底板與冰冷的磁磚接觸時，一股宛如被銳利刀刃狠狠刺穿皮膚直達肉裡的劇烈疼痛逼迫他清醒，諷刺的是這比咖啡更有用。<br/>「啊──呃嗯。」<br/>男人發出一聲如困獸的低吼，決定臨時變更行程，當偏涼的水從頭頂往下揮灑的時候，原先跟不上彼此的腦袋與身體瞬間被迫同步，像一根即將扎在你屁股上的釘子，你若不奔跑逃離就會被狠狠刺穿，於是你的身體與精神甚至思考都無法從這上頭離開，無論自願與否，如今的你都只得往前衝，於是，身體與精神達到了一致。<br/>「呼──」<br/>男人長吐口氣，關掉水流後走出浴室，地上被踩出一個個腳掌水痕，為了不被鄰居當成變態，他選擇套上毛衣跟長褲後走出門去，接著敲響隔壁的大門。<br/>「來了。」<br/>室內傳出的聲音有點喘，腳步聲也顯得慌亂，沒等他仔細思考原因，門就被打開了，從門後探出來的那張臉讓男人一時愣住，甚至忘了回應，更讓他錯愕的是，門後的男人也露出同樣震驚的眼神，好像他是什麼恐怖且不可能的存在似的。<br/>那張臉，他看過。<br/>在三百九十二天前，在滾滾黃沙中說會積極找尋他跟尼爾，看到就會直接殺掉的人，就有一張一樣的臉。<br/>艾佛斯。<br/>男人畢竟受過專業訓練，能馬上收斂起錯愕的情緒，並用聽不出異樣的嗓音開口詢問。<br/>「嘿，我是你隔壁的住戶，聽著，老兄，我沒興趣妨礙你跟你的老婆培養感情……」<br/>「我未婚。」跟艾佛斯有同一張臉的男人說。<br/>「噢，那麼，女朋友？」<br/>「我單身。」<br/>惜字如金？男人並不討厭說話簡潔的人，但這個人所呈現的感覺卻更複雜，說是簡潔，不如說是在「故弄玄虛」，而他在這方面的直覺一向值得信任。<br/>「是嗎？那麼請問剛剛好幾下的撞擊聲是？你在打沙包練拳擊嗎？」男人用有些諷刺的語氣問。<br/>門後的男人露出不置可否的表情，並把門拉得更開一些，讓他從縫隙中往裡看，當那個吊在天花板上往下垂放、顯眼至極的沙袋映入眼簾的瞬間，男人挑起眉毛，輕喊一聲「噢」。<br/>太刻意。<br/>他對於這麼明目張膽把證據擺放出來，還巴不得別人看不到的現狀直接往他身為CIA時所受的訓練的條規上痛打，男人的直覺又比野生動物更加直觀且可信任，綜上所述──<br/>那個沙袋只是個障眼法。<br/>男人不著痕機地往兩旁看，右邊是空無一物的地板，能一眼看穿，而左邊能看見一張床鋪，與男人房裡簡陋且直接放地上的床墊不同，那張床鋪是有床架的，且挑高，是能在底下放櫃子用以收納的多功能款式，他敏銳地捕捉到床鋪上的突起是人的形狀，從被子底下露出的腳掌判斷，應該有兩個人。<br/>他再看這個疑似是艾佛斯的人，雙頰潮紅、滿身是汗，且只穿著內褲，頭髮也並未整理，而是隨意散在額前鬢邊……<br/>「行，老兄，能不能問你一般『運動』都挑在什麼時候？我好避開這段時間睡覺，自從你搬來後我就沒睡好過。」<br/>「讓我想想，最近都是在早上。」對方輕咳一聲說，並往床的方向瞅了一眼。<br/>男人並沒有放過這個動作。<br/>「行，如果有更改再麻煩你告訴我一聲，請繼續。」<br/>「……嗯。」<br/>門旋即被關上了。<br/>男人站在走廊上，突然覺得恍惚，同時也覺得挺有意思，彷彿這世界的一切都在催促他動起來，別繼續窩在這個小房間裡。<br/>轉眼間那些曾經相處過的，都以順行的姿態出現在他的四周。<br/>男人默默走下樓，先是被外頭逼近零度的寒氣震得發抖，而後才看見那個熟悉的女孩正站在門口往外張望，見到他終於現身，還露出鬆口氣的表情。<br/>可尼爾呢？尼爾又在哪？<br/>我還要花多少時間才能找到你？<br/>男人在心底自問，並穿過馬路，走到那間店前，伸手接過女孩遞來的紙袋，展開他等待的第三百九十三天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《Would you have a dance with me?》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Would you have a dance with me?》</p>
<p>●本篇章有R18情結<br/>●尼爾左<br/>●可接受者再往下看</p>
<p>男人被尼爾往貨架上推，被不知道是工具箱的邊角還是未拆封的餐刀餐叉給戳得渾身發癢，便挪動身體想往一旁的牆邊上靠。<br/>
「嘿，尼爾……」<br/>
他喘著氣的低喊像是允許，帶著少許催促。<br/>
「嗯？噢，我提早來看過，每一間我都看過，就這間、最隱密……」<br/>
尼爾厚臉皮地說著胡話，因為他明白因為對方在舞池裡的舞姿而慾火焚身並非只有自己。</p>
<p>他以一種迫切且充滿渴望的姿態把手搭在男人的臀上，用力揉捏時能看見五指的指節呈現出絕美的曲線，跟他以半哀求半無賴的姿態，向男人索吻時微微張開的雙唇一樣性感誘人。<br/>
「不許拒絕我，我說過，這是你瞞著我太多事的代價。」尼爾粗喘著氣說。<br/>
男人聽了忍不住莞爾。<br/>
自從尼爾發現男人有太多秘密，包括天能組織、逆行，甚至把他放在心裡多重要的位置上，是為了能與他見面不惜犧牲一切的要緊之後，他便成了男人的黏皮糖，成天纏著讓他發誓──<br/>
「我沒忘記。」<br/>
男人的回應讓尼爾笑了，這意味著縱容，他接下來所做的一切都將被允許。</p>
<p>親吻慢慢變得強勢且具有侵略性，舌尖在溫熱的口腔中舔舐，能品嘗到方才晚會上提供的紅酒，濃郁的酒精在一次次啜吻與男人愈發頻繁的回應中逐漸被如熟透果實般甜美的香氣取代，在男人的想像中，那是一顆被糖漿團團裹住的紅蘋果，張口咬下的瞬間，牙齒會被清脆的糖所阻礙，可一旦突破，就能吃到多汁鮮甜的果肉。<br/>
男人仰起臉，賣力回應的同時也感覺到有雙手正順著他後腰凹陷處與褲子間的空隙往裡伸，因為悶熱而有的薄汗讓手指每次前進的軌跡與觸感都異常明顯，男人低吟幾聲，說不清楚是因為期待接下來必定前來的快感或是下意識的反應而已。<br/>
尼爾張嘴咬住男人的頸窩吸吮，他特別喜歡在歡愛的時候製造一些小疼痛感，男人的反應也很好，「能收得特別緊、像是要把我的東西狠狠咬斷似的……」尼爾曾這樣說過。</p>
<p>「尼爾，別在這裡插我。」男人咬著下唇說。<br/>
「怎麼，怕我斷掉？」尼爾笑著看他，「還是怕太爽了到時候沒辦法壓抑叫聲？如果是這個的話我願意為了聽你的叫聲忍到回家。」<br/>
「那忍吧。」男人哼笑數聲後猛地把對方拉進自己，兩人的下半身緊緊貼合，微微隆起的部位互相摩擦，隔著布料的觸感有些怪異。</p>
<p>尼爾低吼，像是在忍耐一樣用牙齒磨蹭男人的肌膚，半晌後他終於受不了似的鬆開嘴，問：「欸，能用手嗎？不然我的理智恐怕要煞不了車。」<br/>
「昨晚不是挺能忍的？」男人笑著罵他，卻也沒有反對他急著探進褲子裡握住性器摩擦的動作，「拗著要我說那些話才願意射在裡面，怎麼今天反而不忍了？」<br/>
尼爾也想起了昨晚的荒唐，但他心想怎麼能怪在他身上呢？男人也該負一半責任。<br/>
「哈……」<br/>
尼爾的喘息開始急促，如同他深知男人的每個敏感點與喜歡的愛撫方式，男人也明白最簡單的愛撫對尼爾來說就足夠刺激，在尼爾的嘴鬆開的瞬間，他則用雙唇含著年輕戀人的耳垂，舌尖宛如戲耍逗弄那般輕點，另隻手則在脊椎周邊遊走，把因愉悅而有的顫抖全數刻在指尖上。<br/>
「尼爾……」男人嘆息一聲，突然起了壞心思，昨晚的一切都還歷歷在目，只需要一點提示，不必進逆轉門也能回到昨晚，「親愛的，射進來，把那裡填得滿滿的，除了你的這根之外什麼都進不來……」</p>
<p>「該死──」<br/>
尼爾沒料到男人會這樣挑逗他，渾身的感官都被調動起來，眼裡看見的是已被情慾渲染的男人的臉，雙頰上微微透著的桃紅色格外冶豔；鼻尖聞嗅到的是汗水與酒精的混雜，又甜又醉的催情劑；雙脣吸吮啜吻時男人給予的反應無論多細微都不會被忽略；雙手握著的性器有多硬挺自不必多說，尼爾知道如果不是在這裡而是在兩人的愛窩或飯店房裡，這根小東西的反應會更激烈更討人喜歡──這取決於男人有多放不開，所以尼爾特別喜歡在浴室裡做愛。<br/>
而男人的那些挑逗話語是開啟昨晚記憶的鑰匙，尼爾迅速回想起昨晚這個男人是如何趴在床上翹高臀部承受自己的進出，因為某種幼稚的原因，尼爾並沒有像往常那樣把精液恣意射在男人的體內跟臀上，他強忍著一次強過一次的高潮預感，硬是在射精前停下動作，逗得男人飢渴難耐，不斷嘶吼著要尼爾幹死他，尼爾耐不住他的催促與討饒，便壓著男人，邊咬邊把性器挺進對方體內，並一起迎接高潮到來──<br/>
「啊……」<br/>
「唔。」<br/>
想像太過於真實，兩人竟在對方的手裡射精了，白濁的液體比起昨晚要淡許多，尼爾沒馬上抽出手，反而用另隻手抽出口袋裡的手帕，先把男人的私處擦乾淨後才把手拿出來，邊舔邊看著男人笑。<br/>
「甜的。」他說。<br/>
「鬼扯……」<br/>
男人也跟著把手收回，尼爾跟著遞出手帕，等兩人都把自己打理乾淨後才雙雙回到晚宴上，此時宴會達到高潮，男女賓客有過半都在舞池裡翩翩起舞，沒人留意到他們曾短暫消失，又悄悄回來了。</p>
<p>「願意賞臉跳支舞嗎？」尼爾問。<br/>
男人的回應是伸出手，並自動邁開步伐，認領了被帶舞一方的角色，他知道這個年輕的戀人會喜歡這種領導的感覺，在關於知識方面，尼爾比不過早已知道甚至經歷過一切的男人，那麼在其他方面，男人也不會介意自己處於被動。<br/>
這是個如夢的夜晚，不需要真實，一切情緒都溶在夜色中，消逝在尼爾的笑容裡，與男人的雙眼深處。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>